


Enchanted

by SpicedInkling



Category: Do No Harm (TV), Hamilton - Miranda, In the Heights - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alexander Hamilton has Trust Issues, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dark Magic, Elemental Magic, F/M, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Past Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Protective Siblings, Quests, Rituals, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicedInkling/pseuds/SpicedInkling
Summary: Alexander Hamilton always relied on his friends and family, but what happens when the whole crew must go on a quest to preform the Brindille Ritual for the royal enchantress? Find out here, in this story of lies, magic, and family.- Damn that's cheesy ;) -
Relationships: Aaron Burr & Alexander Hamilton & Thomas Jefferson & James Madison, Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Alexander Hamilton & James Hamilton Jr. (c.1753-1786) & Ruben Marcado & Usnavi (In the Heights), Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette & Hercules Mulligan, Angelica Schuyler & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler & Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler
Kudos: 1





	Enchanted

{This is a rundown of the characters so you can get the idea.}

**Alexander Hamilton**

Age: 27 years of age

Height: 5"4

Weight: Unknown

Hair Color: Dark brown

Eye color: Deep Azure (Left) Honey Gold (Right)

Skin color: Tan;Pale

Distinguishing feature: Freckles that glow like the sun in the dark; over shoulders, cheeks, and bridge of nose. Bright orange and red wings, flame when angered.

Species: Phoenix

Magic? Yes.

Specific Magic type(s): Alexander has the pyrokinetic ability to control fire. This, however, has it's limits. He always has to be near some source, much like Fire Benders in ATLA. A specific move that Alex often is what he called a "Fire Rein." A Fire Rein, or commonly referred to by Thomas as Fire Whip, is a whip composed exclusive of fire. Though it is composed of Fire, it would only burn if Alex wanted it to do so. It's much like the Lasso of Truth, however it doesn't force those bound into honesty, it just give you a sharp burning sensation had you been bound by it for too long.

Magic Tattoos: Over hands; [This](https://archziner.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/07/crescent-moon-shapes-and-flowers-painted-in-white-temporary-henna-tattoos-on-two-hands-with-red-nail-polish-resting-on-a-smooth-marble-like-white-and-pale-grey-surface.jpg)

**Usnavi De La Vega**

Age: 29 years of age

Height: 5"7

Weight: Unknown

Hair color: Black - Brown

Eye color: Honey Gold

Skin color: Tan

Distinguishing feature: None

Species: Fae

Magic? Yes

Specific Magic types(s): Usnavi has the hydrokinetic ability to control water in all of its various forms. Like Alexander, this has it's limits. Usnavi mush always carry a source of water, such as a canteen or have a significant source of water. A specific ability that Usnavi uses would be called nothing but drowning. He is able to gather water and drown you if he wishes. Despite being a trained Fae, he rarely used his magic, and prefers hand-to-hand combat, using knifes such at this.

Magic Tattoos: Over back; [This](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcQWVkQyhdEzXS1zK_P1t0YEE_-QWzoKIopAjg&usqp=CAU)

**Ruben Marcado**

Age: 32 years of age

Height: 5"9

Weight: Unknown

Hair color: Medium Brown

Eye color: Deep Gold

Skin color: Tan

Distinguishing feature: Scar on cheek

Species: Elf

Magic? Yes

Specific Magic type(s): Ruben has the aerokinetic ability to control and manipulate air. Unlike Usnavi and Alexander, he needs not carry a source. A specific ability that Ruben possesses is known as Levitate. He is able to manipulate the air around him or another individual to allow them to levitate up to 20 feet in the air. There is, however, a weight limit. Anything that exceeds 500 lbs is unable to be lifted by Ruben.

Magic Tattoos: Over shoulder; [This ](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcSdrIKfaVQOdx-vqKJIRej4czmKKuO_OiAxow&usqp=CAU)

**James Hamilton Jr.**

Age: 36 years of age

Height: Unknown

Hair color: Dark Brown

Eye color: Deep Azure

Skin color: Tan

Distinguishing feature: Freckles

Species: Half Dragon

Magic? Yes

Specific Magic type(s): James has the geokinetic ability to manipulate earth and rock in all their various forms. This includes sand and plants alike. Like Ruben, he need not carry a source. A specific ability James is known for doesn't have a name. He is known for being about to grow strong vines and bind people. While the pants are strong, Alex is able to burn through them quite easily. They are weak to fire.

Magic Tattoos: Over chest; [This](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcQC-8zNvnfWZf5heO5NdV16tkiioKqOTNVSHA&usqp=CAU)

**Angelica Schuyler**

Age: 32 years of age

Height: 5"7

Weight: Unknown

Hair color: Dark Brown - Black

Eye color: Dark Brown

Skin color: Cocoa

Distinguishing feature: None

Species: Nymph

Magic? Yes

Specific Magic type(s): As a Nymph, Angelica has no magic on her own, however, Nymphs are known for being able to decipher any language easily. They are known for being quick, witty, and intelligent. Often confused for Sirens, Nymphs are naturally drawn to water, and are more compatible with Water based spells. Nymphs hate fire and bright flashes, as they have sensitivities to both. Angelica is known for her Dark Magic usage.

Magic Tattoos: Over thigh; [This ](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcRgD4jxKZxXp76ZsUwbCBbAVEnct71LnIbqnA&usqp=CAU)

**Elizabeth Schuyler**

Age: 29 years of age

Height: 5"5

Weight: Unknown 

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Sky Blue

Skin color: Pale

Distinguishing feature: None

Species: Nymph

Magic? No

Specific Magic type(s): As a Nymph, Eliza is capable of doing magic, such as spells and such, but after helping at the orphanage, she has sworn herself off. She no longer is capable of magic, however she still bares Magic Tattoos.

Magic Tattoos: Over cheek; This 

**Peggy Schuyler**

Age: 17 years of age

Height: 5"3

Weight: Unknown

Hair color: Light Brown

Eye color: Warm Brown

Skin color: Tan

Distinguishing feature: Mark underneath left eye

Species: Nymph

Magic? No

Specific magic type(s): Unlike her sisters, Peggy is not of age, therefore her Magic tattoos are more of a redish brown instead of white.

Magic Tattoos: Over wrist; This

**John Laurens**

Age: 28 years of age

Height: 5"7

Weight: Unknown

Hair color: Medium Brown

Eye color: Green-Hazel

Skin color: Pale

Distinguishing feature: Freckles covering face, shoulders, arms, and chest

Species: Alchemist

Magic? Yes

Specific Magic type(s): The power to utilize Alchemy, the mystic and scientific pursuit of the power of the Philosopher's Stone. John is what you would call Magic's scientist. He is in charge of creating potions and writing spells. Many people come to him for cures and remedies. 

Magic Tattoos: Over arm; This

**Hercules Mulligan**

Age: 30 years of age

Height: 5"11

Weight: Unknown

Hair color: Dark brown

Eye color: Black

Skin color: Medium Cocoa

Distinguishing feature: Goat horns, multiple piercings

Species: Satyr

Magic? No

Specific Magic type(s): Satyr's have no magic, however, they can preform spells.

Magic Tattoos: Over spine; [This](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcRp0gBYG6XD0R9pxoscbtrZUgAyySne87ynwQ&usqp=CAU)

**Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette**

Age: 29 years of age

Height: 6"2

Weight: Unknown

Hair color: Medium Brown

Eye color: Light Brown

Skin color: Cocoa

Distinguishing feature: Chiseled Jawline; No pupil

Species: Seer

Magic? Yes

Specific Magic type(s): Lafayette can summon and communicate with the dead. He can sense when someone near him has died through a buzzing in his ears. Lafayette somehow can tell if someone he loves is in Xibalba and if they are being judged. Lafayette is shown to be able to release a soul into Xibalba, as he has before kept a soul with him for days after death.

Magic Tattoos: Over hands; [This ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/4b/e6/7f/4be67f67b73fc792d74eff08fc8be51f.jpg)

**Thomas Jefferson**

Age: 31 years of age

Height: 6"0

Weight: Unknown

Hair color: Magenta (Right) Light brown (Left)

Eye color: Light brown

Skin color: Cocoa

Distinguishing feature: None

Species: Shapeshifter

Specific Magic type(s): Thomas has the ability to take on any form he wants, however, only for a certain amount of time. Depending on how tired or energetic he is, he can take on a form for over 3 hours. The longest he's taken a form has been 5 days, or so he says. Thomas cannot take the form of another Shapeshifter, for this causes the other Shapeshifter to "glitch".

Magic Tattoos: Over ankle; [This](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/29/f5/d0/29f5d021215475a0728150186419cf7e--white-henna-tattoo-white-tattoos.jpg)

**James Madison**

Age: 32 years of age

Height: 5"6

Weight: Unknown

Hair color: Dark brown

Eye color: Grey

Skin color: Medium Cocoa

Distinguishing feature: Raven's peak

Species: Dwarf

Specific Magic type(s): While Dwarfs have no known magic, they are known for giving very helpful advice. 

Magic Tattoos: Over left side of face; [This](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/88/ca/74/88ca7472bce4659d157d879a06c4511c.jpg)

**Aaron Burr**

Age: 27 years of age

Height: 5"5

Weight: 145 lbs

Hair color: Dark Brown

Eye color: Black

Skin color: Medium Cocoa

Distinguishing feature: None

Species: ???

Specific Magic type(s): Not much is known about Burr, as he keeps things to himself. The only person who truly knows what he is would be Alexander. He is believed to be a healer.

Magic Tattoos: Over shoulders; This


End file.
